A neoplasm, or tumor, is a neoplastic mass resulting from abnormal cell growth, which can be benign or malignant. Benign tumors generally remain localized. Malignant tumors generally have the potential to invade and destroy neighboring body tissue and spread to distant sites and cause death (for review, seq Robins and Angell, 1976, Basic Pathology, 2d Ed., W. B. Saunders Co., Philadelphia, pp. 68-122). A tumor is said to have metastatized when it has spread from one organ or tissue to another.
A major problem in the chemotherapy of solid tumor cancers is delivery of therapeutic agents, such as drugs, in sufficient concentrations to eradicate tumor cells while at the same time minimizing damage to normal cells. Thus, studies in many laboratories are directed toward the design of biological delivery systems, such as antibodies, cytokines, and viruses for targeted delivery of drugs, pro-drug converting enzymes, and/or genes into tumor cells (see, e.g., Crystal, R. G., 1995, Science 270:404-410).
2.1. Cellular Immunity and Cytokines
One strategy for the treatment of cancer involves enhancing or activating a cellular immune response. Successful induction of a cellular immune response directed toward autologous tumors offers several advantages over conventional chemotherapy: 1) immune recognition is highly specific, being directed exclusively toward tumors; 2) growth at metastatic sites can be suppressed through immune surveillance; 3) the diversity of immune response and recognition can compensate for different resistance mechanisms employed by tumor cells; 4) clonal expansion of cytotoxic T cells can occur more rapidly than the expanding tumor, resulting in antitumor mechanisms which ultimately overwhelm the tumor; and 5) a memory response can suppress disease recurrence in its earliest stages, prior to physical detection. Clinical studies of responding patients have borne out results from animal models demonstrating that successful immunotherapy involves the activation of CD8+ T cells (class I response), although evidence exists for participation of CD4+ T cells, macrophages, and NK cells. See, e.g., Chapoval et al., 1998, J. Immunol. 161:6977-6984; Gollub et al., 1998, J. Clin. Invest. 102:561-575; Kikuchi et al., 1999, Int. J. Cancer 80:425-430; Pan et al., 1995, Int. J. Cancer 80:425-430; Saffran et al., 1998, Cancer Gene Ther. 5:321-330; and Zimmerrmann et al., 1999, Eur. J. Immunol. 29:284-290.
2.2. Tumor Necrosis Factor (TNF) Family of Cytokines
The best characterized member of the TNF family is TNF-α. TNF-α is known to exert pleiotropic effects on the immune system. TNF-α is a cytokine which can exert potent cytotoxic effects directly on tumor cells. TNF-α is generally thought to exert its anti-tumor effects via other mechanisms such as stimulation of proliferation and differentiation, and prevention of apoptosis in monocytes (see, e.g., Mangan et al., 1991, J. Immunol. 146:1541-1546; and Ostensen et al., 1987, J. Immunol. 138:4185-4191), promotion of tissue factor-like procoagulant activity and suppression of endothelial cell surface anticoagulant activity, ultimately leading to clot formation within the tumor (reviewed in Beutler and Cerami, 1989, Ann. Rev. Immunol. 7:625-655; and Vassalli, P., 1992, Ann. Rev. Immunol. 10:411-452). However, as a result of the properties, systemic administration of TNF-α results in lethal consequences in the host due to disseminated intravascular coagulation.
Other cytokines have also been implicated in anti-tumor responses. IL-2 is a class I cytokine and is also thought to play a role in anti-tumor response. For example, spontaneously regressing melanomas have been associated with elevated intratumoral levels of TNF-α and IL-2. See, e.g., Beutler and Cerami, 1989, Annu. Rev. Immunol. 7:625-655; Lowes et al., 1997, J. Invest. Dermatol. 108:914-919; Mangan et al., 1991, J. Immunol. 146:1541-1546; Scheruich et al., 1987, J. Immunol. 138: 1786-1790.
Both TNF-α and IL-2 aid in lymphocyte homing, and IL-2 has been shown to induce tumor infiltration of natural killer (NK) cells, T-cells, and lymphokine activated killer (LAK) cells (see, e.g., Etter et al., 1998, Cytokine 10:395-403; Reinhardt et al., 1997, Blood 89:3837-46; Chen et al., 1997, Neuropathol. Exp. Neurol. 56:541-50; Vora et al., 1996, Clin. Exp. Immunol. 105:155-62; Luscinskas et al., 1996, J. Immunol. 157:326-35; Kjaergaard et al., 1998, Scand. J. Immunol. 47, 532-540; Johansson et al., 1996, Nat. Immun. 15:87-97; and Watanabe et al., 1997, Am. J. Pathol. 150:1869-80). In the presence of both TNF-α and IL-2, the cytolytic activity of NK and LAK cells is increased, even when directed against TNF-insensitive cell lines (see, e.g. Ostensen et al., 1987, J. Immunol. 138:4185-4191). However, therapeutic levels of IL-2 have also been shown to be toxic to the host.
Clearly, dose-limiting toxicity from systemic cytokine administration poses a significant barrier to realizing the potential of cytokines in cancer therapy. Moreover, systemic cytokine delivery can result in decreased homing of syngeneic T cells, thus opposing targeted immunotherapy, in addition to resulting in unwanted clinical side effects. See Addison et al., 1998, Gene Ther. 5:1400-1409; Albertini et al., 1997, Clin. Cancer Res. 3:1277-1288; Becker et al., 1996, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93:7826-7831; Book et al., 1998, J. Neuroimmunol. 92:50-59; Cao et al., 1998, J. Cancer Res. Clin. Oncol. 124:88-92; D'Angelica et al., 1999, Cancer Immunol. Immunother. 47:265-271; Deszo et al., 1996, Clin. Cancer Res. 2:1543-1552; Kjaergaard et al., 1998, Scand: J. Immunol. 47:532-540; Ostensen et al., 1987, J. Immunol. 138:4185-4191; and Schirrmacher et al., 1998, Clin. Cancer Res. 4:2635-2645.
2.3. Delivery of Cytokines
Recent experimental animal and clinical studies have attempted to bypass systemic toxicity of cytokines and administer higher doses, through sub-systemic or alternative methods of delivery of cytokines. In murine models, sarcoma-180 tumors have been treated with administration of a fusogenic liposome-encapsulated TNF-α gene, and systemic administration of polyethylene glycol-encapsulated TNF-α, which could localize to the tumor vasculature (see Tsutsumi et al., 1996, Jpn. J. Cancer Res. 87:1078-1085). Sensitization of tumors to TNF-α by endothelial-monocyte-activating polypeptide II has also been reported (see, Marvin et al., 1999, J. Surg. Res. 63:248-255; Wu et al., 1996, Cancer Res.59:205-212).
In clinical studies, complete tumor eradication has been observed following high-dose TNF-α administration to patients via isolated limb perfusion, in combination with interferon-α or melphalan. However, this technique presents severe risks to the patient if the cytokines are not completely removed following treatment. Further, these treatments require limb isolation, which, in itself presents risks to the patient. See Eggermont et al., 1997, Semin. Oncol. 24:547-555 Fraker et al., 1995, Cancer J. Sci. Am. 1:122-130; Lejeune et al., 1998, Curr. Opin. Immunol. 10:573-580; Marvin et al., 1996, J. Surg. Res. 63:248-255; Mizuguchi et al., 1998, Cancer Res. 58:5725-5730; Tsutsumi et al., 1996, Jpn. J. Cancer Res. 87:1078-1085; and Wu t al., 1996, Cancer Res. 59, 205-212.
Previous studies by Carrier et al., 1992, J. Immunol. 148:1176-81, Saltzman et al., 1997, Cancer Biother. Radiopharm. 12:37-45, Saltzman et al., 1997, J. Pediat. Surgery 32:301-306 have reported the use of attenuated Salmonella strains to deliver IL-1β (Carrier) and IL-2 (Saltzman) directly to livers and spleens, the natural sites of Salmonella infection, to serve as vaccine strains or affect hepatic metastases. Saltzman's studies used oral administration of Salmonella in which bacteria are taken up by GALT (gut associated lymphoid tissue) and transported to liver and spleen. However, these infections are limited to the natural sites of infection.
2.4. Angiogenesis and Tumorigenesis
Another strategy for the treatment of cancer involves the inhibition of angiogenesis. Angiogenesis is the process of growth of new capillaries from preexisting blood vessels. New capillaries are formed by a process in which the endothelial cells of the preexisting blood vessel, using proteolytic enzymes such as matrix metalloproteases, degrade the basement membranes in their vicinity, proliferate, migrate into surrounding stromal tissue and form microtubes. The process of angiogenesis is very tightly regulated by an interplay between negative and positive factors, and in adults is normally restricted to the female reproductive cycle and wound repair (Malonne et al., 1999, Clin. Exp. Metastasis 17:1-14). Aberrant or abnormal regulation of angiogenesis has been implicated in many human disorders, including diabetic retinopathy, psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, cardiovascular disease, and tumorigenesis (Folkman, 1995, Nat. Med. 1:27-31).
Angiogenesis is a critical process for tumor growth and metastasis. Tumor formation is divided into two stages, the prevascular and vascular stages. Studies have shown that cells of prevascular tumors proliferate as rapidly as do cells from vascularized tumors. However, prevascular tumors rarely grow to more than 2-3 mm3 because of the existence of an equilibrium between cell proliferation and cell death, the latter resulting from the hypoxic nature of the prevascular tumor (Folkman, 1995, Nat. Med. 1:27-31). The switch from the prevascular to vascular stage requires a shift in the balance of the regulatory factors of angiogenesis from a net balance favoring negative factors to one in which the positive factors, such as fibroblast growth factor (FGF) and vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), predominate (Cao, 1998, Prog. Mol. Subcell. Biol. 20:161-176). The shift in balance between regulatory factors is a result of the up-regulation of the angiogenic factors and the simultaneous down-regulation of anti-angiogenic factors (Folkman, 1995, N. Eng. J. Med. 333:1757-1763).
2.5. Anti-Angiogenic Factors
Anti-angiogenic factors were postulated to exist on the basis of several related phenomena that led to the conclusion that primary tumors often inhibited the growth of their metastases (Cao, 1998, Prog. Mol. Subcell. Biol. 20:161-176). The first of these factors to be isolated was mouse angiostatin, a 38 kDa proteolytic fragment of plasminogen that is released into the circulation by primary Lewis lung carcinoma tumors and prevents the growth of secondary metastases (O'Reilly et al., 1994, Cell 79:315-328). In humans, peptides of 40, 42 and 45 kDa produced by the limited proteolysis of plasminogen with metalloelastase have anti-angiogenic activity comparable to mouse angiostatin (O'Reilly et al., 1994, Cell 79:315-328). Plasminogen itself has no such activity. It is also thought that tumor-associated macrophages are responsible for the production of angiostatin, since tumor cells themselves have no detectable angiostatin mRNA. Macrophage metalloelastase expression is induced by granulocyte colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF) secreted by the tumor cells (Dong et al., 1997, Cell 88:801-810). In certain tumors, angiostatin production is catalyzed by serine proteases rather than metalloelastase, where serine proteases are produced directly by the tumor cells (Gately et al., 1997, Cancer Res. 56:4887-4890). Administration of angiostatin at a concentration of 100 mg/kg/day to experimental mice with primary tumors resulted in a strong inhibition of tumor growth without toxic side effects. The tumors regrew within 2 weeks of cessation of the angiostatin treatment, indicating that the tumors regress into a dormant state rather than completely die as a result of the treatment (O'Reilly et al., 1996, Nat. Med. 2:689-692).
After the discovery of angiostatin, other angiogenesis inhibitors, including several angiogenesis-inhibiting peptides, were discovered and isolated. A more potent inhibitor of angiogenesis than angiostatin is kringle 5, a peptide comprising the fifth kringle domain of plasminogen (angiostatin comprises kringle domains 1-4). Kringle 5 can be produced by the proteolysis of plasminogen, and recombinant forms are also active (Cao et al., 1997, J. Biol. Chem. 272:22924-22928).
Endostatin was isolated in a manner similar to the isolation of angiostatin (O'Reilly et al., 1997, Cell 88:1-20), the source being a murine hemangioendothelioma rather than a Lewis lung carcinoma. The peptide has an apparent molecular mass of 20 kDa whose sequence corresponds to the C-terminal of collagen XVIII (O'Reilly et al., 1997, Cell 88:1-20), a region called NC1 that is divergent among various collagen molecules (Oh et al., 1994, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:4229-4233; and Rehn et al., 1994, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:4234-4238). In mice, the growth of Lewis lung carcinoma metastases is suppressed by the administration 0.3 mg/kg/day of recombinant endostatin, and the primary tumor regresses to a dormant state when the peptide is administered at 20 mg/kg/day. Functional recombinant endostatin can be produced from inclusion bodies, either in vitro by denaturation and refolding, or in vivo by the sustained release of subcutaneously administered endostatin inclusion body preparations (O'Reilly et al., 1997, Cell 88:1-20). An alternative method of endostatin delivery consisting of intramuscular administration of an endostatin expression plasmid results in only the partial inhibition of tumor growth in a mouse model system (Blezinger et al., 1999, Nat. Biotech. 17:343-348). Similarly, endostatin or angiotensin-encoding plasmids complexed to liposomes that were delivered intravenously resulted in a partial inhibition of tumor growth in a nude mouse model of breast cancer (Chen et al., 1999, Cancer Res. 59:3308-3312).
Recently, a novel anti-angiogenic activity has been attributed to a C-terminal truncation peptide of the Serpin (Serine Protease Inhibitor) anti-thrombin (O'Reilly et al., 1999, Science 285:1926-1928). Full length anti-thrombin has no inherent anti-angiogenic activity, but upon cleavage of the C-terminal reactive loop of the protein by thrombin, anti-thrombin acquires potent angiogenic activity. The proteolytic fragment is referred to hereinafter as anti-angiogenic anti-thrombin.
Other angiogenesis-inhibiting peptides known in the art include the 29 kDa N-terminal and a 40 kDa C-terminal proteolytic fragments of fibronectin (Homandberg et al., 1985, J. Am. Pathol. 120:327-332); the 16 kDa proteolytic fragment of prolactin (Clapp et al., 1993, Endocrinology 133:1292-1299); and the 7.8 kDa proteolytic fragment of platelet factor-4 (Gupta et al., 1995, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92:7799-7803).
In addition to those naturally produced proteolytic fragments that have demonstrated anti-angiogenic effects, several synthetic peptides that correspond to regions of known extracellular matrix proteins have been assessed for activity in inhibiting angiogenesis. Synthetic peptides which have been demonstrated to be functional endothelial inhibitors, i.e. angiogenesis inhibitors, include a 13 amino acid peptide corresponding to a fragment of platelet factor-4 (Maione et al., 1990, Cancer Res. 51:2077-2083); a 14 amino acid peptide corresponding to a fragment of collagen I (Tolma et al., 1993, J. Cell Biol. 122:497-511); a 19 amino acid peptide corresponding to a fragment of Thrombospondin I (Tolsma et al., 1993, J. Cell Biol. 122:497-511); and a 20 amino acid peptide corresponding to a fragment of SPARC (Sage et al., 1995, J. Cell. Biochem. 57:1329-1334), a secreted cysteine-rich extracellular matrix glycoprotein whose expression in human melanoma cells leads to reduced cellular invasion in vitro and reduced tumorigenicity in an in vivo nude mouse model (Ledda et al., 1996, Nature Med. 3:171-176). Other peptides of less than 10 amino acids that inhibit angiogenesis and correspond to fragments of laminin, fibronectin, procollagen, and EGF have also been described (see the review by Cao, 1998, Prog. Mol. Subeell. Biol. 20:161-176).
The small fibronectin peptides that inhibit angiogenesis generally comprise the motif RGD. RGD is a peptide motif (amino acids Arg-Gly-Asp) used by proteins for recognition and binding to integrin molecules. The expression of integrin αvβ3 is associated with angiogenic blood vessels and inhibition of its activity by monoclonal antibodies blocks vascularization (Brooks et al., 1994, Science 264:569-571). This has been confirmed by a study showing that the administration of cyclic pentapeptides containing the RGD motif inhibits the activity of vitronectin receptor-type integrins and block retinal neovascularization (Hammes et al., 1996, Nature Medicine 2:529-533). The anti-angiogenic effect of integrin blockers such as cyclic pentapeptides and monoclonal antibodies has been shown to promote tumor regression by inducing the apoptosis of angiogenic blood vessels (Brooks et al., 1994, Cell 79:1157-1164). Peptides comprising the RGD motif, and another integrin binding motif, NGR (amino acids Asn-Gln-Arg), showed markedly enhanced anti-tumor activity.
The inhibition of the activity of another type of cell surface receptor, namely the urokinase plasminogen activator (uPA) receptor, also results in the inhibition of angiogenesis. The uPA receptor, upon ligand binding, initiates a proteolytic cascade that is necessary for the basement membrane invasion step of angiogenesis. Inhibition of the uPA receptor by receptor antagonists inhibits angiogenesis, tumor growth (Min et al., 1996, Cancer Res. 56: 2428-2433) and metastasis (Crowley et al., 1993, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:5021-5025). Such antagonists have been identified by bacteriophage peptide display of random peptides (Goodson et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:7129-7133). Dominant negative forms of the receptor's ligand, uPA, have also been identified (Min et al., 1996, Cancer Res. 56: 2428-2433).
While the discovery of angiostatin, endostatin and other anti-angiogenic peptides provided an exciting new approach for cancer therapy, the reality of a course of treatment involving one or more of these peptides is the impracticality of the production of immense amounts of peptides (stemming from the cost and/or labor of having to produce, for an average person of 65 kg or 143 lbs, approximately 1.3 or 6.5 grams of protein per day, depending on the peptide) and the duration of the treatment (which has to be sustained if the tumor is to stay in regression). It is thought that the two main reasons that these peptides have to be administered in such large quantities are that, first, a majority are degraded in the blood stream and, second, of the molecules that do survive degradation only a very limited proportion make their way to the tumor. Thus, it would be a great advantage to the field of tumor therapy if anti-angiogenic proteins or peptides could be delivered more efficiently to the tumor and in a more cost-effective and patient-friendly manner.
2.6. Bacteriocin Family
Colicin E3 (referred to hereinafter as ColE3) is a bacteriocin, i.e., a bacterial proteinaceous toxin with selective activity, in that its host is immune to the toxin. Bacteriocins may be encoded by the host genome or by a plasmid, may have a broad or narrow range of hosts, and may have a simple structure comprising one or two subunits or may be a multi-subunit structure (Konisky, 1982, Ann. Rev. Microbiol. 36:125-144). In addition, a bacteriocin host has an immunity against the bacteriocin. The immunity is found in all cells of a given host population, even those that do not express the bacteriocin.
Thee cytotoxicity of ColE3 results from its inhibition of protein synthesis (Nomura, 1963, Cold Spring Harbor Symp. Quant. Biol. 28:315-324). The target of ColE3 activity is the 16S component of bacterial ribosomes, which is common to the 30S and 70S ribosomes (Bowman et al., 1971, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. 68:964-968), and the activity results in the degradation of the ribosome (Meyhack, 1970, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA). ColE3 activity is unique among RNAses, in that it does not cause the overall degradation of RNA, but cleaves mRNA molecules 49 nucleotides from the end, resulting in the separation of the rRNA from the mRNA and thereby inhibiting translation. The ribonuclease activity of ColE3 resides in the molecule itself, rather than being mediated by another protein (Saunders, 1978, Nature 274:113-114). ColE3 is also able to penetrate the inner and outer membranes of the target cell.
In its naturally occurring form, ColE3 is a 60 kDa protein complex consisting of a 50 kDa and a 10 kDa protein in a 1:1 ratio, the larger subunit having the nuclease activity and the smaller subunit having inhibitory function of the 50 kDa subunit. Thus, the 50 kDa protein acts as a cytotoxic protein (or toxin), and the 10 kDa protein acts as an anti-toxin. The 50 kDa subunit comprises at least two functional domains, an N-terminal region required for translocation across target cell membranes, and a C-terminal region with catalytic (RNAse) activity. Within the host organism, the activity of the large subunit is inhibited by the small subunit. The subunits are thought to dissociate upon entry of the toxin into the target cell as a result of interaction with the target cell's outer membrane (reviewed by Konisky, 1982, Ann. Rev. Microbiol. 36:125-144).
The toxicity of the large subunit of ColE3 has been utilized to prevent the lateral spread of cloned genes among microorganisms. Diaz et al. (1994, Mol. Microbiol. 13:855-861) separated the two components of ColE3 such that the small (anti-toxic) subunit was expressed as a chromosomally integrated coding sequence and the large subunit was expressed from a plasmid. Bacteria with the chromosomally integrated small subunit are immune to plasmids that express the ColE3 large subunit, but if the plasmid were to be laterally transferred to another recipient that lacked the small subunit, that cell would be killed.
Colicin E3 (ColE3) has also been shown to have a profoundly cytotoxic effect on mammalian cells (see Smarda et al., 1978, Folia Microbiol. 23:272-277), including a leukemia cell model system (see Fiska et al., 1979, Experimentia 35:406-407). ColE3 activity targets the 40S subunit of the 80S mammalian ribosome (Turnowsky et al., 1973, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 52:327-334).
2.7. Bacterial Infections and Cancer
Early clinical observations reported cases in which certain cancers were reported to regress in patients with bacterial infections, See Nauts et al., 1953, Acta Medica. Scandinavica 145:1-102, (Suppl. 276); and Shear, 1950, J. A. M. A. 142:383-390. Since these observations, Lee et al., 1992, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:1847-1851 (Lee et al.) and Jones et al., 1992, Infect. Immun. 60:2475-2480 (Jones et al.) isolated mutants of Salmonella typhimurium that were able to invade HEp-2 (human epidermoid carcinoma) cells in vitro in significantly greater numbers than the wild-type strain. The “hyperinvasive” mutants were isolated under conditions of aerobic growth of the bacteria that normally repress the ability of wild-type strains to invade HEp-2 animal cells. However, such hyperinvasive Salmonella typhimurium as described by Lee et al. and Jones et al. carry the risk of pan-invasive infection and could lead to wide-spread bacterial infection in the cancer patient.
Carswell et al., 1975, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 72:3666-3669, demonstrated that mice injected with bacillus Calmette-Guerin (BCG) have increased serum levels of TNF and that TNF-positive serum caused necrosis of the sarcoma Meth A and other transplanted tumors in mice. As a result of such observations, immunization of cancer patients with BCG injections is currently utilized in some cancer therapy protocols. See Sosnowski, 1994, Compr. Ther. 20:695-701; Barth and Morton, 1995, Cancer 75 (Suppl. 2):726-734; Friberg, 1993, Med. Oncol. Tumor. Pharmacother. 10:31-36 for reviews of BCG therapy.
However, TNF-α-mediated septic shock is among the primary concerns associated with bacteria, and can have toxic or lethal consequences for the host (Bone, 1992, JAMA 268:3452-3455; Dinarello et al., 1993, JAMA 269:1829-1835). Further, dose-limiting, systemic toxicity of TNF-α has been the major barrier to effective clinical use. Modifications which reduce this form of an immune response would be useful because TNF-α levels would not be toxic, and a more effective concentration and/or duration of the therapeutic vector could be used.
2.8. Tumor-Targeted Bacteria
Genetically engineered Salmonella have been demonstrated to be capable of tumor targeting, possess anti-tumor activity and are useful in delivering effector genes such as the herpes simplex thymidine kinase (HSV TK) to solid tumors (Pawelek et al., WO 96/40238).
2.9. Decreased Induction of TNF-α by Modified Bacterial Lipid A
Modifications to the lipid composition of tumor-targeted bacteria which alter the immune response as a result of decreased induction of TNFα production were suggested by Pawelek et al. (Pawelek et al., WO 96/40238). Pawelek et al. provided methods for isolation of genes from Rhodobacter responsible for monophosphoryl lipid A (MLA) production. MLA acts as an antagonist to septic shock. Pawelek et al. also suggested the use of genetic modifications in the lipid A biosynthetic pathway, including the mutation firA, which codes for the third enzyme UDP-3-O (R-30 hydroxylmyristoyl)-glucosamine-acyltransferase in lipid A biosynthesis (Kelley et al., 1993, J. Biol. Chem. 268:19866-19874). Pawelek et al. showed that mutations in the firA gene induce lower levels of TNFα.
In Escherichia coli, the gene msbB (mlt) which is responsible for the terminal myristalization of lipid A has been identified (Engel, et al., 1992, J. Bacteriol. 174:6394-6403; Karow and Georgopoulos 1992, J. Bacteriol. 174:702-710; Somerville et al., 1996, J. Clin. Invest. 97:359-365). Genetic disruption of this gene results in a stable non-conditional mutation which lowers TNFα induction (Somerville et al., 1996, J. Clin. Invest. 97:359-365; Somerville, WO 97/25061). These references, however, do not suggest that disruption of the msbB gene in tumor-targeted Salmonella vectors would result in bacteria which are less virulent and more sensitive to chelating agents.
The problems associated with the use of bacteria as gene delivery vectors center on the general ability of bacteria to directly kill normal mammalian cells as well as their ability to overstimulate the immune system via TNFα which can have toxic consequences for the host (Bone, 1992, JAMA 268:3452-3455; and Dinarello et al, 1993, JAMA 269:1829-1835). In addition to these factors, resistance to antibiotics can severely complicate coping with the presence of bacteria within the human body (Tschape, 1996, D T W Dtsch Tierarztl Wochenschr 1996 103:273-7; Ramos et al., 1996, Enferm Infec. Microbiol. Clin. 14: 345-51).
Hone and Powell, WO97/18837 (“Hone and Powell”), disclose methods to produce gram-negative bacteria having non-pyrogenic Lipid A or LPS.
Maskell, WO98/33923, describes a mutant strain of Salmonella having a mutation in the msbB gene which induces TNFα at a lower level as compared to a wild type strain.
Bermudes et al., WO 99/13053, teach compositions and methods for the genetic disruption of the msbB gene in Salmonella, which results in Salmonella possessing a lesser ability to elicit TNFα and reduced virulence compared to the wild type. In certain embodiments, some such mutant Salmonella have increased sensitivity to chelating agents as compared to wild type Salmonella. See also, Low et al., 1999, Nature Biotech. 17:37-47.
Citation or identification of any reference in Section 2, or any section of this application shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art to the present invention.